


A Space Dream

by shkey_ra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shkey_ra/pseuds/shkey_ra
Summary: Trapped alone on Kraang's ship with no clue how to escape, Leo makes an unexpected friend who might just know enough to get them out. Leo/OC. Canon doesn't necessarily apply. Rating may change once the story is fleshed out more!
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Space Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you’re reading this, I have no idea why because it’s not going to make much Sense™ but it’s okay because its self-indulgent and really just meant for me and anyone else that feels like experiencing this fantasy. Thanks. 😊

After Kraang returned to get revenge on us and the planet itself, I found myself captured. I faded in and out of consciousness as I was dragged to my holding cell. After being thrown in and left to my own devices, I didn’t expect company…

The cell closed and I was laying on my shell for a moment. I regained most of my consciousness and sat up, then I heard someone behind me. It was difficult to make out what it was, but I knew they were scared from the way they cowered against the wall.

“Who’s there?” I asked, squinting to even out my blurred vision. They stopped moving.

“Um… Hi,” they started, sitting up. All at once my vision returned and I could see them clearly. They had short hair and were wearing a fitted blue uniform. It took me a second to realize, but I was looking at a _human_.

I tried to remember the events of the previous hour as they shuffled, clearly frightened. “I really shouldn’t be here,” they said before moving toward the wall.

“No, wait,” I said. “Are you from Earth?”

They stopped moving and answered me cautiously. “Yes..."

“So am I,” I said without much thought. “I know it’s hard to believe, but-“

“I’m in _space_,” they said. They were eyeing the door. “And I’m talking to you. But I really shouldn’t be here.”

They continued moving toward the wall as I tried to reason with them. “None of us should be here-“

“No.” they said firmly. “I mean I shouldn’t be in _this cell._ We can still talk but just…”

I watched as they shifted a panel in the wall between my cell and what I could only assume was theirs. I moved closer as they continued to talk.

“I was just trying out different weaknesses in this hell,” they said, situating themselves on their side of the wall. “I have to do _something_ in here.” Their voice trembled, and the air was suddenly thick with anxiety as we spoke.

“How long have you been here?”

They took a second to respond. “At least a couple of weeks? I can’t tell without a proper sunrise.”

I couldn’t see them anymore, but I could sense nearly every emotion they were cycling through. Fear, anger, desperation. I was trying not to feel the same way.

“What’s your name?” they asked.

“Leonardo.”

“I’m Ashley.”

“Ashley. …I’ll get you home,” I promised, without really thinking.

“You can’t save everyone,” they said quietly. Their words stayed with me for a while after the conversation ended. As we observed the robotic guards outside, as I made a note of the cameras, and while I tried to see if there were any weaknesses in my own cell, their words continued to play through my head.

There were so many prisoners on Kraang’s ship…

_“You can’t save everyone.”_

I had no idea where my brothers were.

_“You can’t save everyone.”_

And I didn’t have a clue as to how I’d get free.

_“You can’t save everyone.”_

_Yes, I can._


End file.
